Order of Justice
51 |activenations = 36 |percentactive = 71% |totalstrength = 704,053 |avgstrength = 13,805 |totalnukes = 83 |score = 3.00 }} Announcements *OoJ Declaration of Existence *OoJ and MHA protectorate goes void. *Nueva Vida - the Order of Justice Protectorate *Resignation from former leader, Erik; OoJ proposes a new government. *OoJ reaches 200k NS at 22 days old. *OoJ reaches 45 members, 500k ns, 50 nukes, and score of 2.00! Genesis (The Beginning) Founded on the principles of friendship and entertainment, the Order of Justice (OoJ) maintains a common purpose of preservation. "It is through our actions that our friends will be lifted and our enemies will quake." For Justice is no more than Vengeance in disguise. Marcus the Great, one of the two founders of The Order of Justice (the other being Erikjsch), has been able to maintain a tight and powerful hold on the Order of Justice. Membership has been able to rise at fast rates, starting off with ten members and 110,000 Nation Strength. Though the Order of Justice has had some bumps along the way, such as its first treaty being terminated, the Order of Justice has been able to stay on a bright and steady path, reforming government as well as signing a new Protectorate and a new Friend with Nueva Vida, creating a secure and hospitable foundation for growth and structure. Post-Formation of the Order of Justice Soon after its formation, the Order of Justice was able to obtain a Protectorate with Nueva Vida and continued to grow. The Order of Justice was able to establish a base and a reputation for its name. Soon, the Order of Justice received a flash of growth. Several notable new members joined the Order of Justice on 12/9/2009: codeXveronica, Tyrant Lizard King, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. CodeXveronica brought a mass of loyal friends with her and quickly filled up the last seat in the Triumvir. CodeXveronica brought much controversy from the Union of Integrated National Entities. CodeXveronica was proved innocent through the Court Marshall Process of Echelon and OoJ. Tyrant Lizard King, a friend of codeXveronica, was given the option to make an alliance separate of OoJ. He joined the Order of Justice and was made Justice of Internal Affairs (MoIA). Tyrant Lizard King, very experienced in Internal Affairs, quickly took on the role of graphic coordination for the alliance, designing alliance rank bars and signatures. Toshiro Hitsugaya joined the Order of Justice as a former Karma War veteran who fought on the side of Karma despite NPO being his alliance at the time. Toshiro Hitsugaya became Justice of Defense in days while taking on Finance and Foreign Affairs at the same time, and was recently given the title of Imperial Regent, third on the command chain. Other members that joined on 12/9/2009 were Carmen Cruth, Christophe Beaudet, and justjustin. On 12/16/2009, codeXveronica left the third seat Triumvir to establish the Office of Communications, which led recruitment, census, press, and spam. Retired Legion Minister of Economics, konkrage1, joined the Order of Justice, making him the third seat Triumvir. On 12/19/2009, OoJ ratified a new charter that allows elections of Justices, bring democratic election to the Order of Justice. The Order of Justice was able to grow abundantly, reaching 53 members and 670,000 Nation Strength on 12/20/2009. History *11/15/2009: the Order Of Justice was founded by Ericjsch and Marcus the Great with the help of xR1 fatal instinct and ADude. *11/17/2009: OoJ signed a Protectorate Treaty with Mostly Harmless Alliance. *11/19/2009: OoJ signed an ODP with The Shadow Confederacy Empire. *11/27/2009: MHA canceled the Protectorate due to language and tech deal differences. *11/27/2009: OoJ signed a Protectorate with Nueva Vida. *12/2/2009: ODP with TSCE cancelled. *12/7/2009: The Knights of Cydonia Merged with OoJ. *12/17/2009: OoJ passed 600k NS. *12/19/2009: OoJ passed a new charter that allows elections of Justices. The Order of Justice Charter Preamble Founded on the principals of friendship and entertainment, The Oder of Justice maintains a common purpose of preservation. It is through our actions that our friends will be lifted and our enemies will quake. For Justice is no more than Vengeance in disguise. Article 1 - Membership OoJ is founded on friendship, camaraderie, and the enjoyment of them game. In order to further attain these goals while keeping a safe atmosphere the following rules and regulations will be set forth to all members. Member Requirements *Must not be in an aggressive war *Must not be on any alliances ZI list *Must not have any outstanding debts to any other alliances *Must be an active and contributing member of OoJ *Must be on, or switch to, the Aqua team. Member Responsibilities *Any and all rules set forth by a superior officer must be followed. *All nations will fight as one when called upon. *OoJ members are expected to behave in a respectful manner towards their fellow members in game and on our forums *Nations must register on our forums and post an application. Section I - Rights and Powers of the People The following rights are guaranteed to all OoJ members in an effort to preserve the friendly atmosphere we were founded upon. *The people have the power to remove any government official serving as a Justice or lower. Any member may start a poll in the Membership area to remove the official. They must state in the thread why they feel the official should be removed. The vote must be approved by 60% of those voting for the official to be removed. *The People have the right to speak freely without threat of punishment. However, The Gov has the right to lock, merge or split topics if they are duplicates, contain excessive profanities/obscenities or have degraded into nothing other than name calling and/or trolling. *The Members of OoJ have the right to vote on Justices and issues that affect the alliance as whole. *The Members of OoJ have the right to military protection from tech raids and alliance wars. *The Members of OoJ may leave the alliance at any time, providing you owe no outstanding debt to an OoJ member and provided a resignation message is posted in the appropriate OoJ forum. *The Members of OoJ will vote on every justice office every 3 months. Any member may run for office if the requirements (As stated in article 3) are fulfilled. Article II - Government Section I - The Body The OoJ governing body is to consist of 3 groups,: The Triumvirs, Regents, and Justices Section II - Government Duties The Triumvirate are the overseers of the alliance. They will make most of the decisions through use of a private vote. They are the final say in any alliance matter. They have the power to remove any government official for any reason deemed necessary. The Regents overlook the Justices, providing guidance and leadership to those who need it. When requested The Regents have the power to vote on alliance issues alongside the Triumvirate. *Chief Regent *Imperial Regent The Justices are a form of government, but are not a ruling class. The justices will deal with everyday issues in the following departments. Justices will be elected by the people every 3 months and will serve as the head of their individual departments. *Department of Finance *Department of Defense *Department of Foreign Affairs *Department of Education *Department of Internal Affairs *Department of Communications Deputies are the government officials that are appointed by the justices to assist them in any way deemed fit. The Deputies are second in command in their respective departments and remain under the Justice in the chain of command. *Department of Finance *Department of Internal Affairs *Department of Education *Department of Communications Article III - Voting Section I - Process All votes will be held in the discussion area and will last no more than 48 hours worth of discussion followed by a 72 hour poll. Any member that wishes to become a Justice must place a short outline in the appropriate area that contains any information they feel is necessary the voter know. Section II - Prerequisites to running #Every member that runs must be tagged as active and contributing to OoJ. #Every member that runs must have at least 15 days seniority in OoJ. #Every member that runs must have access to IRC. #Ever member that runs must post an outline of their goals in the appropriate forum. Article IV - War Section I - General War Information The Triumvirs order reign supreme during any state of war. An aggressive war is only approved through the orders of the Triumvirate majority. Failure to comply with a Triumvirate decree can result in a members exile and destruction. We stand together as brothers and sisters and we will fall as such if it be the case. Section II - Defensive and Offensive War Defensive - OoJ is a peaceful alliance, however, in the event that war is inevitable the superior officers will issue clear orders and advice when needed. Offensive - Only a Triumvirate vote can initiate a war of aggression. No tech raids are allowed. No individual wars of aggression are allowed. Article V - Diplomatic Efforts Section I - General Diplomat info In order to keep healthy relations between alliances a specific Diplomat shall be appointed to run an Embassy in other forums and to keep alliances informed on current activity in OoJ. Section II - Diplomat appointments A diplomat will be appointed in the following manner: *Diplomats must be well known in the OoJ world *Diplomats must have a history of patience and politeness *Diplomats must be active and on the OoJ forums at least twice a week *Diplomats will be appointed by the MoFA Article VI - Alterations This charter can be altered only by a vote from the Triumvirs. Government History The Order of Justice Treaties